Unexpected Choices
by LadyRickard
Summary: What happens when young Harry flees from his uncle's house to escape the abuse and neglect? Follow this young boy as he searches for a new life with a caring guardian.
1. The Intro:The narrow escape

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: None in this chapter.\_

**The Intro. **

**The narrow escape…**

Harry stared up into the darkness, as he lay unmoving in his small cupboard under the stairs. He was just two years old and barely able to understand what was taking place around him. Tears trickled down the side of his face as he sniffled quietly. Very few children, if any, could really know that their families were abusive and neglecting them. Sadly enough, the young Potter was one of those children, but lucky for him he was beginning to piece things together.

Finally making up his mind, Harry rolled over and reached out in the dark to find his empty Styrofoam cup. Once he had it in hand he sat up. Silently he cracked open the cupboard door to allow a small amount of light in. With that he scanned the small area. Almost instantly he spotted Mac, his little spider friend.

"Mac… we go buh-bye now…" He whispered to the critter.

He waited just a moment, almost as if he was expecting some sort of reply and then proceeded to scoop up the spider in his cup when no such respond came. He grabbed his glasses and stuck them to his face and then climbed out into the kitchen. Everyone had already retreated to bed and the house was silent and dark.

"I 'cared" He told Mac, hoping for his friend to comfort his fears. "We gots to be 'ery shhh." He spoke almost softer than a whisper, bringing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion as he cautioned the spider to stay quiet.

Once again in Harry's good fortune someone had forgotten to lock the back door that night. The little boy reached up and turned the handle allowing the door to slowly inch open. After stepping out he shut the door with a soft ka-clunk. Having a bit more noise than he meant, he winced and hurried towards the street.

Harry's vivid green eyes wildly scanned the area as a slight tremble shuddered down the poor boy. He was trying hard to fight back the tears, but with little success. Fearful yet, the dark haired child crept down the night filled streets near his now 'previous' home. He had no intention of going back, they were mean…and didn't want him, plus that would only lead to big trouble.

The sound of barking dogs startled Harry and he took off running. His little legs tried their hardest to carry him far far away fast but failed and he tumbled to the ground. "Owwie…" he cried out pushing himself up onto his knees. Tears instantly filed his eyes, leaking down his cheeks. " 'Pider, Mac!" He yelled, franticly searching for his eight-legged friend. Not but one or two feet away lay an empty white Styrofoam cup. The boy's eyes widened in shock… his friend…was gone.

Harry sat in the middle of the road crying his heart out over his lost spider. Out of nowhere a truck rounded the corner going much faster than the posted limit. Of course it wasn't until the last minute that he spotted the young child sitting in the middle of the road, and in an attempt to avoid hitting him he swerved to the right.

Harry, however saw the truck just as it began to dodge him. He let out a loud scream and balled up, shutting his eyes tightly… then the strangest thing happened… he disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter should be up very soon. Enjoy. -Lady Rickard


	2. Chapter 1: Unforeseen

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: None in this chapter.\_

**Chapter 1. **

**The Unforeseen**

Severus Snape heard a loud sound behind him, something tumbling around in the garbage cans. Instinctively he pulled out his wand and turned towards the sound. Once things calmed down the only sound you could hear was the soft sobbing of a small child. "What the…" Snape asked out loud moving slowly towards the garbage cans.

As the older man approached he could make out the shape of a very tiny boy. "Bloody hell…" he muttered, lowering his wand. I 'What's a child doing out here…' /I But after a moment studying the kid he noticed the marking on his forehead. "Harry Potter?!" He stated in a shocked tone.

All the while Harry was trying to figure out what he was crying over, being scare of being alone…being scared of disappearing and reappearing, the fear of almost being ran over, or crying due to the lost of his friend in a cup. " 'Pider… ( I sob /I ) 'Pider…" His head was down and his fists were balled up under his eyes catching the falling tears.

The boy never once took notice of the man standing nearby until he heard his name spoken. Startled Harry glanced up at the man, who was standing over him in a large black robe. To a small child this is a very scary site. A loud whimper escaped his lips as he tried to back up away from Snape.

Severus 'hmph'ed before pointing his wand to the garbage cans. In the blink of an eye all of them were standing upright once more. Harry couldn't begin to understand what was going on. Terror was written all over his face and Snape picked up on it. "Get up, boy, now." He demanded.

Not wanting to find himself in trouble with this scary looking man, young Harry did as he was told. "O..otay.." He muttered.

"No. It's 'Yes, sir.' " The older man corrected the boy, "No 'otay'" he added snidely to the boy. Harry however, said nothing.

"Come, out of the garbage..." Snape said coldly, motioning the child forward.

Harry trembled as he took two steps forward. Severus cleared his throat as if expecting a 'yes sir' but never received one. The child was simply too young to comprehend. "Hmph, Boy… how did you get here? Out with it."

Little Harry simply shrugged his shouldered, really not knowing how he'd gotten there… or where he was for that matter.

Suddenly he was pulled up by the front of his shirt, now eye level with the older man, staring straight into his black anger filled eyes. "Don't Lie To Me!" He demanded shaking the boy lightly to get his point across. Tears filled the child's eyes as his face wrinkled up. "IdunnohowIgohere!Ipwomis,datwuckamoshitmeanddeIgettedhere!" He blurted out really quick making it very hard to understand him.

Severus though for a moment… I 'I dun know how I go here.' /I He figured out the first bit and set the child down. "Potter, say that again slower this time." He told the child in a much softer but still firm tone.

Sniffling, Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes. He was glad to have his feet back on the ground and instantly shuffled backwards a bit to get out of arms reach of Snape. After swallowing deeply Harry decided to try once more. "I…I dunno how I goed here….. I .. da trwuck a'mosted hitted me and and de I getted here." He repeated much slower.

Snape managed to get the point this time, though it was obvious the boy had a bit of speech problems. He had almost been hit by a truck, from what he said and then just suddenly disappeared. "Come on." He said turning to head down the alley way a bit.

"We go?" He asked wanting to know where they were going.

"I said come on!" Snape shouted at the boy, turning to face him. "Don't question me. Know lets go so I can get you back to your relatives."

"Unco!? Noo!!" He cried dropping himself down on the ground. He balled up and began crying. This startled the Potions Master quiet a bit. What would provoke a child to go into such a fit?

"Spoiled Brat…" He muttered, "Get up, Potter! I don't have time for this." He quickly strolled over to the boy and reached down pulling him to his feet.

"No!!!" Harry yelled refusing to take footing on the ground, so that every time Snape released him he collapsed to the ground once more. "Nooo, no unco… noo…. I wan mah 'Pider!!! I wan Mac!!" He yelled, suddenly remembering his eight-legged friend once more.

Severus let out a loud exaggerated sigh as he lifted the boy off the ground, wrapping both arms around him to keep him still. "Fine!" He yelled and in an instant both child and adult disappeared without a trace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the next chapter. I'm sorry but I like to make my first few chapters short to be sure the story isn't a flop. A little motivation and maybe one more chapter and they should start getting longer. Thanks for the reviews and keep them comming. Input always helps! As do ideas!

_-Lady Rickard_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Side Notes**

"IdunnohowIgohere!Ipwomis,datwuckamoshitmeanddeIgettedhere!"

_(I don't know how I got here, I promise, the truck almost hit me and then I got here)_

"I…I dunno how I goed here….. I .. da trwuck a'mosted hitted me and and de I getted here."

_(I, I don't know how I got here. I … the truck almost hit me and… and then I got here.)_


	3. Chapter 2: A Stranger's Home

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: None in this chapter.\_

**Chapter 2. **

**A Stranger's Home**

Snape appeared in Snapdragon Manor tightly holding the young Harry Potter in his arms. Realizing that he was coddling his most headed classmate's child he quickly deposited the boy on the floor. "Stay." His voice was cold and uncaring.

Tears still trickled down Harry's cheeks. He had no clue where he was yet again and he was beginning to dislike this disappearing and reappearing in random places… it was strange. The poor kid dropped down to sit on the cold floor below him. He wanted to cry out and have someone rush to him and hold and cuddle with him… but in all honestly he had no one to call for. With his parents 'gone' and never once being able to cry for his aunt or uncle … he had no one left.

" 'Pider…" He whispered, again remembering his only friend.

His bottom lip trembled as Snape walked off to another room. Shouting could be heard… two people. Severus's voice was the only one Harry could make out, the other he didn't know. "Helwp…" He muttered, hoping the other voice was friendly.

The thought of running into the other room towards the unfamiliar voice crossed his mind, but Harry was really just too scared. He was in a totally different world from what he was use to.

Just then Snape and an old man walked in. Harry's eyes widened. He looked like… a grandpa type person. Slowly the boy tried to inch away from the other two men. Dumbledore glanced down, "Ah, Harry, M'boy." He said softly kneeling down. "Harry, I highly doubt you remember me, but my name is Dumbledore… I knew your parents. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The elder man spoke in a soft gentle voice the entire time, but spoke not as if towards a young child, more like towards an old friend. Harry blinked a few times as if trying to take in what had been said. " 'Umble-ore…?" He questioned.

Albus chuckled lightly reaching out to pick up the child. Harry flinched but let him. Once holding the boy he stood back up to face Snape. "Severus…" He began in a solemn tone; "I need you to keep him for a fe- " he was cut off.

"Oh, bloody hell no!" Snape shouted, only to receive a glare from the headmaster. "Harry needs a place to stay, M'boy… I can't keep him, and he is already here." Albus tried reasoning.

"No." Severus stated crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse to take care of _that_ child. No, Albus, He can't stay here. No."

"Severus, let him stay just tonight, I will return tomorrow with Minerva." With that said, Dumbledore set Harry down on the floor and apperated out of the Manor before Snape had time to retaliate.

Harry had gotten comfortable with the strange grandfather like man holding him and now that he was left alone on the floor with the scary dark man his eyes welded up with tears once more. Snape on the other hand was shocked at what had just happened. "Bloody hell…" He grumbled turning to head into the other room.

"No go…" Harry whispered reaching out towards Snape.

Severus paused, but refused to turn and face the boy. This was odd indeed. Neither one had a connection to the other, but for some reason Harry didn't want the man to leave… he didn't want to be alone. "Pwease, no go… no weave me…." He said though sobs.

Deciding to ignore the child, Snape continued through the doorway and into the hall, heading towards his lab. Harry simply stared wide-eyed in shock as the man walked off. Now he was all alone in an unknown place. His sniffling suddenly became much louder and dramatic. It was normal for a child to cry, but this was just out done. Harry couldn't make up his mind to if he'd rather be here by himself or back home with his relatives, he was so scared.

Snape sat in his lab, just sitting there lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to return the boy, but was not one to go against Dumbledore's wishes. How he detested the boy… Finally about thirty minutes later he rose and walked back to where he had left Harry. To his surprise the child was still sitting in the same place crying. '_Strange…What's with this kid?' _He questioned himself.

Harry had not noticed Severus enter the room so remained in his little ball with tears streaking down his face. A moment later he managed to accidentally catch site of the Potions Master. "Uh!" He grunted reaching both arms out. It wasn't that he wanted this man to comfort him… he just wanted held.

Snape did not acknowledge the boy; instead he pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the nearby coffee table he transfigured it into a sturdy wooden crib for Harry. "There." He stated blankly, turning to point his wand towards the child.

Without a word Harry was levitated into the air and deposited in the crib. "Now sleep, boy. You go back to your Aunt and Uncle in the morning."

"Nooo! No, no unco! No unco an' aun' ." Harry shouted standing up in the crib, "No!!" Tears were now face in his eyes once more. Snape glared at him, taking a step closer so the boy could see his face. "Quiet! I said Sleep. Now!" He said loudly in a harsh tone.

Little Harry crinkled up his face and plopped down in the bed. Being confined to an area was normal for him, but the crib was so out in the open… he felt vulnerable. " 'Pider!!" He cried, wanting his only friend back. Oh how he hated being alone.

With that Severus turned and walked off to finished some stuff in his lab and then retire to bed. If he was luck he could return the boy as soon as possible, though he Thereally didn't expect Dumbledore to return until tomorrow night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I want to go ahead and thank everyone for the reviews. Its great to hear feedback on the story. The chapters will start getting longer now, but that also means it will take me more time to post them. Enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon!

-Lady Rickard


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: Child Abuse Implied.\_

**Chapter 3. **

**The Truth**

Harry had lay in bed and cried most of the night, getting very little sleep. It was probably around six a.m. when Snape finally entered the room. The child was still sleeping at that point but not for long. "Potter! Wake up. I want you ready to go by the time Dumbledore gets here." He said in loud voice, easily startling the boy.

Tears instantly welted up in Harry's eyes as he sat upright. "Where Mac?" he mumbled aloud. Snape ignored the boy's babbling and walked towards him. This was the first time he'd really gotten the chance to see the child. It was a terrible site indeed. Harry was in clothes easily two or three sizes to big for him, he was dirty, and there was a random array of scratches and bruises on him.

The Potions Master's eyes narrowed for a moment. _'What the…?' _This is not what he had expected the spoiled brat of James Potter to look like. Why did he look like he'd been living on the streets, surely his family had given him everything and more that he could ever dream of. Little did he know it was quite the opposite.

"Where mah 'pider?" Harry asked as Snape approached.

"Boy, what are you carrying on about? What bloody _spider_?" He asked, being sure to emphasize the correct way to say spider.

"Mac. Mah s'ider" Little Harry tried to explain, "he's mah fwriend."

"Potter, I haven't the slightest clue what you are speaking of." With that said Snape leaned in pulling Harry out of the crib, but being sure to hold him as far from him as he could. With both hands under the boy's arms he proceeded to take the boy to the kitchen keeping him arms length away.

Harry squirmed a little only to receive a very nasty glare, and then he stopped. Once they reached the kitchen he was set roughly down on the floor and Snape moved towards the table. "Come. Sit."

The child still rather confused stayed where he was. Nervously he fidgeted with his hands until he hear Snape's booming voice once more, "Potter, I told you to sit! Now get over here and sit down at the table."

Harry flinched and then rapidly made his way to a chair. With much effort he finally managed to climb into the tall seat. Once there he sat up on his knees with his hands down in his lap. _'For a spoiled brat he sure seems to have manners…' _Snape thought to himself.

In no time the house elf had breakfast laid out on the table. Harry sat there silently, unmoving. He really wasn't sure if he could take anything or not. He may be young but once you are smacked everything to try to take food you quit. Even a two year old can get that burned into their heads after a long period of time. Snape glanced up at the boy to see him just sitting there. "Well, eat already, boy. I don't have all day. If you don't eat now, you'll wait until the next meal." He stated blatantly.

Really not wanting to wait until lunch, Harry reached out and took a biscuit setting it down on his plate. He sat there a moment to make sure it wouldn't be taken away and then started pulling it apart. Snape sat watching the child for a moment but shook it off and continued eating. By the time breakfast was finish Harry had eaten a biscuit and a piece of bacon, nothing more. His milk was only half drank and he had quickly got up and fled the room once Snape finished eating.

"Stupid, brat." Severus muttered under his breath and he walked off to find where the boy had run off to.

Harry was crawling along the floor sticking close to the wall. " 'pider… 'piders?" he called out as if he were looking for something.

"Potter, come here."

Harry, startled, looked up to see the Potions Master standing only a few yards from him. "Mmm?" he replied.

"No! You will answer 'Yes, sir" is that clear?" Snaped asked, well more demanded of the child.

Harry's bottom lip stuck out a bit as he pouted. _'Finally, the little spoiled brat is going to throw a fit.' _He thought to himself, glad to finally see Potter truly was a spoiled little brat.

Tears slowly filled the boy's eyes as he nodded his head, "Y-y-yess, swir." He said in a shaky voice. As if on cue his eyes hit the floor and he stared at his feet waiting for the reprimand to continue.

A little unnerved Snape said nothing. "Ar…are you dunna hit meh?" Harry asked softly squinting his eyes shut just incase the blow came now.

This question surely took the older man off guard. _'Where on earth did he get that idea?' _Snape questioned himself. "As much as I would like to, Potter, no I am not going to _hit_ you."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and stood there eyeing the boy up and down. Obviously something was wrong here. This boy is nothing like his father was. Why isn't he into things and causing mayhem, or chaos? Why isn't he noisy and annoying, bratty and arrogant? No, this couldn't be The Harry Potter.. No not James Potters son.

Sadly, Harry continued to stand there and cry. He crying seemed to get a little harder when Snape mentioned wanting to hit him. His body trembled lightly. "Potter, calm down." He said much more softer then normal.

"You need cleaned up, we have visitors coming soon, and then we shall return you home."

"Noo! No home!" Harry shouted stubbornly. He even stomped his foot for added effect.

"Well, well… quiet the attitude there, Mr. Potter." Snape said coarsely, "We shall just have to deal with that now wont we." Without another word Harry was levitated up and over to his crib.

"You can just stay there and calm down then. We shall clean you up later." With that said, Snape turned and headed towards his lab once more. He wanted to do a few things before he had to deal with his unwanted company once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, alright it's bit short yet again, but it's a good ending place for now and gives me an easy place to pick up on. Enjoy this and hopefully the next chapter will be up just as soon.

Lady Rickard


	5. Chapter 4: A Softer Side?

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: Child Abuse Implied.\_

**Chapter 4. **

**A Softer side? **

Harry lay in his crib bawling. How could the mean scary man return him to his aunt and uncle… they were meaner and scarier by far. With his little fists balled up against his eyes and his head tilting downward while the tears flowed out made a pathetic looking scene. Snape had only walked into the kitchen to be sure everything was cleaned up and put away. In the whole five minutes he'd been gone, Potter hadn't changed, he continued to sit there and cry.

"Hmph…" He snorted from the doorway. The boy removed his hands from his face and glanced over towards the Potions Master. "Ouuut!" he whined from his sitting place, "Pweeasse."

"Well, do you think you can calm down now, Potter?' Snape asked harshly as he pulled out his wand.

Once the child had nodded his head he was lifted up into the air and set down on the floor. "Now…. We need to get you cleaned up." He knew Dumbledore would have his head if he'd just left the boy the way he was now, but yet he wondered, why was the child this way in the first place…

"Come. No amount a magic will do you any good…" With that said, Snape led Harry to the first floor bathroom.

"Lets get this over with…" He muttered aloud. He despised doing things the 'muggle way' but some things just called for it.

With a flick of his wand, Severus started to draw the bath water. All the while he stood in the doorway, allowing Harry free reign over the bathroom. "Undress." He stated in a dull tone. Harry glanced over his shoulder with a puzzled look.

"I said undress, do you not understand?" He was a little annoyed with the boy's obvious lack of intelligence but tried to look past it seeing as he was young. "Take off your shirt and trousers, boy… shoes too." Harry had begun taking off his shirt as he was told, followed by shoes and pants. Now he stood there in a nappy and socks.

"Potter, I meant for you to take everything off, socks and…. Nappy too." He realized what this meant: the child was not potty trained. At this realizations Snape let out a not-so-happy 'ugh' sound.

Harry had pulled off both socks and was now attempting to rip off his nappy. Finally he managed to remove it and then simply dropped it to the ground. "Potter! That does not belong on the floor! It belongs in a garbage can." Snaped yelled looking disgusted.

"No! Just leave it, don't touch it." He yelled once more as the boy had moved to pick it up. "Just get up there and use the toilet."

Upon hear 'use the toilet' Harry's face dropped… His eyes watered up as he now looked as if his best friend just died. He remembered once before trying to use the potty, just like Dudley had and making a mess. Who would have thought peeing in the toilet could be so much work. Needless to say he had to clean it up and got into a lot of trouble over it.

"Nooo…" He whined softly shuffling his feet as he stood there in the nude.

"Don't make me say it again, boy." Not really giving the child a chance to argue he walked forward and picked Harry up and placed him on the toilet.

"Nooo noooo!" He cried. He kicked and screamed as he was held down on the porcelain seat.

"Stop- stop it, STOP!" Snape squatted down so as to be on eye level with the young child. Harry had quit kicking and screaming and now just sat there sniffling starting at the man before him. "Now tell me what's got you all worked up… all this over a toilet?" Snape continued.

"N-no (sniff) No potty…Duddy only use potty, not 'arry." He relaxed a bit and reached up to wipe at his now runny nose. "I no 'loud to use da potty… I make mess and unco hit meh." He tried to explain.

"What??!" Snape asked in complete and utter disbelief. He could understand being upset over a mess, but to hit a 2-year-old child for not being able to use the toilet correctly. Obviously something was wrong at the place Harry had been staying…Maybe the 'Golden Boy' really wasn't that well off, … or all that spoiled.

"Pot- Harry, its okay, I'm not going to hit you…. Just you the bloody toilet." Snape said trying to sound as calm and gentle as his voice could take on. He had decided to use the boy's first name to help calm it down, though he still detested calling him by it.

After a sniffle or two Harry nodded his head and relaxed a bit more. With a little effort and a small amount of time the sound of peeing could be heard. Surprisingly, and to Harry's delight, most of it had it into the toilet, and what didn't was quickly removed with a cleaning spell and not even mentioned.

" 'arry do good??" Harry questioned happily as he was lifted into the bathtub and sat down in the warm water.

"Yes, now be quiet and get cleaned." Snape stood and headed for the door.

"No!… no, no go… 'tay wif meh." Harry pleaded placing a hand on the side of the tub and pushing himself into a standing position. " Sit…. Sit pwease." He said pointing to toilet, which was close to the tub.

"Hmph. Fine. Now sit!" He said sternly glaring at the boy.

As Snape walked over to the toilet and took his seat he couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he giving in to the demands of a child, James Potter's child at that. _'Damn Severus you are getting soft…' _he thought to himself. But how could one not 'get soft' after seeing Harry in the shape he was in…

Finally Harry had quit playing around in the water (about the time the water was getting cold) and Snape pulled him out, using a drying spell and then with a towel wrapped around the child he carried him back into the kitchen area, out of the bathroom.

Harry took a tight hold of Snape's robe collar, not wanting to be let down or dropped. He was taken to the stairwell and quickly up them into a random bedroom. "Alright, boy. Down." With that Harry was set down on the floor still donned in his bath towel.

Severus took a long black robe and shrunk it instantly. "Here…" He said holding it out to the boy. Just then he remembered the small detail of a nappy. "Damn it…" He had thrown the last one away, and now had nothing… maybe just maybe. He looked down at the towel and with a flick of his wand it instantly became a nappy. "There."

Harry looked very confused. He'd never really been around much magic, and luckily he was young enough it didn't really startle him… it just confused him. "Do 'gain!" he shouted happily, clapping his hand, "Do 'gain."

"No. Now put it on."

Harry's smile faded as he tried hard to get the nappy on. Finally Snape gave in and helped. He leaned down, until he was kneeling on the floor. Harry sat very still somewhat scared of the man yet again.

By the time Snape had gotten Harry dressed and his hair combed out (which took quite a bit of effort). It was nearly lunchtime. The two were down in the kitchen waiting on the house elf to bring in the food.

'Almost lunch… bloody hell, where's Dumbledore…' 

Harry was sitting quietly in his chair not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He was not use to sitting at a dining room table or any table for that matter; he always ate food (when he ate) in his little cupboard.

Once food was brought in Harry sat staring at his plate. Everything he could ever want was on it… but he was still unsure as to if he could eat any. "Mine?" He asked hesitantly. Snape glanced up at the boy with a puzzled, yet somewhat annoyed look. "Yes, boy, that is yours, now eat, what do you need an invitation?" Harry didn't really understand but reached in and started eating.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up with a sad and startled expression.

"What are you? Some kind of animal! Use your fork!" Snape scolded loudly, shaking his fork lightly to demonstrate for the child.

Snape rolled his eyes as he watched Harry pick up the fork and fumble around trying to pick things up. He had to laugh inwardly when he glanced up from his food to see the child pick up a pea and stick it to the end of his fork and then lift the utensil to his mouth. He had to at least give him credit for trying, plus Harry wasn't a picky eater at all. No, quite the opposite. He never once complained about the food and cleaned his plate without a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. A good bit longer than the last. I would have continued with this once, but this seemed like a good stopping point to me, plus I've kinda just head a roadblock with ideas. Haha. Obviously Dumbledore will be coming in with the next chapter so you have that to look forward to.

And for those of you concerned to as if Snape will soften up, I hope this helps you out a bit. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming, I love the feedback. Thanks to all.

-Lady Rickard


	6. Chapter 5: The Night

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: Child Abuse Implied.\_

**Chapter 5. **

**The Night**

Night was drawing near and still no sign of Dumbledore_. 'Hmph… where is the old man…_' Snape thought to himself, _'Damn him if he doesn't show up…'_

After having finished eating, Snape took Harry back into the sitting room where his crib was. He allowed the boy to play in there with some blocks that he's transfigured out of random objects. The child seemed rather content playing so Severus took this chance to exit the room. He had made it down to the potions lab and was going over something when he heard a loud clattering sound of something being knocked over.

Severus quickly rose from his seat and made haste to where Harry had been playing. A scowl appeared on his face when he saw the boy sitting near a small bookshelf that was now lying on the floor. "Potter, what have you done?" He asked in a quiet but stern tone. Harry looked up at the unhappy Potions Master. "Mac..?" He said shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Where Mac?"

"Potter, I still have no clue what you are babbling about, but I'm going to assume it's that 'spider' you've been drawing on about since I found you."

Harry's eyes lit up kind of understanding what was said. He thought maybe Snape knew where his friend was and that maybe, just maybe he'd return Mac to him. "Now, listen to me, boy. This is unacceptable. I don't care what you were looking for. You could have knocked that bloody shelf over on top of yourself." He spoke firmly, pointing to the bookshelf as he did so.

"Now get over there and play with your blocks, before I take them away and lay you down to sleep. Do you understand?"

Harry's eyes began to water. " 'pider...Mac?" He just sat there starting up at Snape.

A sigh escaped Severus's lips, "Potter... Go play, we will get you a new spider later." He told him. With a nod the boy stood and hurried over to stack of blocks he'd been playing with earlier.

Just then a sound could be heard near the fireplace, and out stepped an old man. "Severus, Harry. G'evning m'boy." Dumbledore said as he approached Snape. "How's he doing, Severus?"

The Potions Master turned to face the man behind him. "The kitchen... We'll talk there." Snape said to the Headmaster, then looked to the boy sitting in the floor. "Potter, stay put. We'll be back in a moment." Harry practically ignored the man, too absorbed in his playing.

Albus followed Snape into the kitchen and stood there leaning against a counter as the younger man paced back and forth for a moment. This was an odd site indeed. It wasn't everyday the normally stern, scowling potions master looked worried or took concern over a child. "Albus… I don't think he should go back…"He whispered still repeating his back and forth motions across the floor.

"Severus, I'm afraid we have no choice. They are his legal guardians."

"Have you not seen the boy!?" Snape yelled, stopping instantly in his tracks. "He's… well he doesn't look good. There are marking covering him from head to toe. And he speaks of abuse, Albus. And yet, you dare to send him back?" He questioned in a hiss.

The twinkle that normally lived in the Headmaster's eyes faded momentarily, "I have seen… yet, there is little we can do, Severus. However…" He began a spark of hope shining in his eye.

Snape glanced up to the older man waiting for the response. _'What does the old man have up his sleeve?' _He wondered to himself, unsure of where this all would lead.

"You will have to keep the child a while longer and - " He was cut off, "No. I will _Not_ keep him." Severus hated to see the boy like he was, but to house the child of his enemy… of James Potter. No. No he would not stand for that.

"Severus. He will stay here, or return to his Aunt and Uncle." Dumbledore spoke calmly, yet in a very serious manner.

A defeated look over came Snape. Very rarely was this man seen like this, but if someone where to put him there is was to be Dumbledore, the one and probably only person who could do this to the potions master. "Fine. He will stay here. No longer than week though."

"Very well… I'll return to you when I gather enough information… Just be patient with the boy… you were in his shoes once too, you know…" With that the Headmaster disappeared.

"Hmph… we are nothing alike…" He muttered as he made his way back towards where Harry was playing. And lucky enough the boy had managed to stay out of trouble.

It had seemed the boy hadn't noticed him yet, so Snape simply stood there. After a moment or so he cleared his throat to make his presents known. Harry turned wide-eyed to face the man. "You pway?" He asked holding a block out as if to offer it to Snape.

"No, it's time for bed. Since it seems you will be staying here a bit longer we might as well move your crib upstairs." Harry didn't understand the last bit but knew what time for bed meant. "No…no sweepy." He muttered in an unhappy manner.

Harry knew that talking back would get him in trouble, but was young and tended to forget things in the heat of the moment. "What was that boy?" Snape questioned, with a raised eyebrow, as he pulled out his want.

"No bed…no bed. No sweepy…"He said a bit louder, staring at the floor and fiddling with a block in his hand.

Snape said nothing and instead turned his attention to the wooden crib, which had begun to levitate towards the stairs. He followed the floating object all the way to the second story spare room and then returned for the child. "Alright, Potter. Bed."

Harry jumped up from his spot and hurried into the kitchen, quickly by passing the older man. Even when he was living with his relatives the boy had to be forced into his cupboard, and would not go willingly. He was young and just like any small boy he hated having to go to bed.

"Harry Potter!" Snape shouted from the doorway, spotting the boy hiding under the table, "I suggest you get over here now, boy." His voice was stern with a dangerous tone… one not to bed questioned.

Pouting, the little boy crawled out into the open and stood. "No bed?" he pleaded, turning his gaze to the floor once more. Not wanting to completely frighten the boy, Snape counted backwards to ten and then walked over to the child. "Yes, bed. It's time for you to sleep. Lets go." He reached down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed lightly trying to guide him towards the stairs. When the kid didn't move Severus let out a frustrated sigh and leaned down to lift the boy into his arms.

Harry cried all the way up the stairs, but didn't really fight it. Once in the room, Snape placed the boy in the crib. He had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep himself calm when the boy didn't instantly lie down. Instead Harry sat there balled up, crying. "Just go to sleep. You can play in the morning." Snape said softly trying to convince the boy that he was indeed tired.

It was no use and finally he gave up and left Harry on his own in the room to sit and cry. Half an hour later when he went back to check on him, the boy was fast asleep. Quietly, Snape walked in and placed a blanket over the child and then turned to leave. Remembering most children fear the dark he left the door cracked. This way he'd be able to easily hear him in the morning too. With that he headed off to his room for a good nights sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Snape may seem a bit out of character here and there, but what can you expect when dealing with a child so small. I do hope you enjoyed and sorry it's taking so long. I've been sleeping a lot lately since we think I've come down with the flu. Ugh.

-Lady Rickard


	7. Chapter 6: A Day Out

Unexpected Choices

_//Disclaimer: Not now nor ever have I or will I own Harry Potter.//_

_\Warning: Child Abuse Implied.\_

**Chapter 6. **

**A Day Out**

Morning came quickly… much to quickly.

The sound of a child crying… or rather screaming could be heard though out the manor. With a deep sigh, Snape drug himself out of the bed and threw on his black robes. "Out out out out out out out ouuuuuut!" Harry shouted as loudly as he could as he clung to the edge of the crib. It'd been a very long time since he'd been in a crib and to be honest he didn't like it.

"Yes, Potter, I hear you."

Harry stopped his rant and glanced up at the Potions Master. "Out?" He questioned.

Severus nodded his head and reached out lifting the child from his sleeping area and then gently placed him down on the ground. "Breakfast. Come on, boy." He said placing a hand behind the child's head and pushing him towards the door.

Harry stumbled a bit when pushed but quickly recovered and trotted towards the door. Stairs… Oh boy. Once there, he stopped and looked down them. He had remembered doing this at his old house and so he carefully placed one foot on the first step clutching to the railing. Then next foot to the next step and so on.

Snape by passed the slow child and walked into the kitchen. He took his seat and suddenly the food was brought in. "Hurry it up, Potter." He shouted. A moment later Harry walked in and stood at the doorway.

"Well, come on, boy. Take a seat." He grunted pointing to a chair.

Harry did as he was told and climbed up into his seat, staring hungrily at the food. Once giving permission the eager child dug in. He had to be reminded to use his fork, but other than that breakfast went well. Once both of them had finished eating Snape rose. "Okay, lets get you in some proper clothes and then we are..." He let out a long sigh before continuing, "going _out_." He dreaded the idea of taking a small toddler out into the streets of London, let alone the shops in diagon alley.

"Go buh-bai?" Harry asked happily. He was hoping it would be somewhere fun.

Snape decided to ignore the question and continue towards the stairs. He returned with a small black robe and a white cloth. "Okay, Potter… bathroom. Now." He said pointing to the direction of the down stairs bathroom.

Harry did as he was told and climbed down from his seat and shuffled his feet making his way to the other room. Once there he stood in the doorway. Snape pushed him forward and placed the robe and cloth of the counter. "Clothes off, boy; use the toilet."

Again Harry did as he was told. He pulled off his muggle shirt, which had been put back on him for sleeping, and then attempted to pull off his nappy. Once off he again tossed it aside. Snape growled under his breath but let it go. He waited as patiently as he could while the boy just sat on the toilet.

"Done." Harry announced happily.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry climbed down. "No, Potter.. you are _not_ done. Now get up there and use the toilet." He commanded the child. "No. I done, no potty."

Knowing it was no use arguing, Snape transfigured a new nappy out of the cloth and quickly put it on the boy. Next he helped him put on the miniature robe and then attempted to comb the unruly Potter hair. With no avail he gave up and lead the boy from the bathroom. "Come here, Potter. I want you to understand you do _Not_ leave my side, and you do _Not_ touch anything while we are out. Understood?" Harry simply grinned and nodded his head, though Severus was sure the boy was just agreeing.

After appearing in Diagon Alley, Snape glanced up and down the streets. He sighed deeply then reached down taking hold of Harry's wrist. "Come on, boy."

The child's eyes widened in amazement; the area was busy with people running around in robes hurrying from one shop to the next. Instantly Harry took a step forward, only to be stopped when his wrist was grabbed. His face fell as he pouted, upset that he couldn't roam around. "Now stay with me, Understand boy?"

Harry simply looked up at the man with a sad look. His shoulders dropped and he slouched over a bit in what might seem as the oncoming of a fit. However the fit never came. Instead Harry followed along side of Snape. "Ice cream!" Harry shouted pointing towards the ice cream parlor with his free hand.

"No." Snape stated bluntly continuing to drag the young boy down the street even as the child tried to protest.

Sniffles could be heard coming from the child all the way to their first stop: The Apothecary.

Snape stopped near the door and turned to face the boy. "Now listen carefully. You are not to touch anything, or wonder from my sight. Is that clear?" He asked very sternly in a low and quiet voice. Harry simply nodded his head as he looked up at the Potions Master. "This is your only warning, boy." With that said the two continued on into the store.

Very new to a child, Harry stood there wide-eyed gazing at all the things. It almost seemed to call to him... 'come play with me' ... 'pick me up'... 'play with me.' The poor boy was fighting between listening to what he was told or listening to what the things were saying to him.

"Hey… Hey…Hey…Hey…" He started chanting hoping to get Snape's attention. The older man had finally released his wrist moments after entering the store, so he could easily flee but first he figured he'd 'ask'.

"Quiet, boy!" Severus snapped not bothering to even turn and face the young child.

"What's that…." He asked ignoring Snape's command.

However, his question remained unanswered as the man was caught up looking through things not noticing that Harry was indeed asking him something. He slowly moved closer to the shelf, keeping a close eye on the objects. Maybe if he just took one and played with it, he wouldn't get in trouble, or maybe just not get caught. But then again children don't really take the time to think things through, so Harry reached out and took hold of a jar of something.

Within just seconds there was the sound of glass shattering. The jar had slipped from Harry's hands. Severus spun around instantly with a scowl on his face. "Potter!!" He shouted as he reached down taking hold of the boy by the arm and turning him sideways, following through with a solid swat to his bottom.

Still holding onto Harry, Snape leaned down to speak, "I told you not to touch anything. Didn't I?" He questioned in a harsh and stern tone.

The boy was crying softly as he nodded his head. "Oww…. I… I sowwie…" He muttered.

Almost automatically Snape felt a ting of guilt for his actions. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh, after all the boy was still young. Never the less it was done and over with and the child had disobeyed.

Snape sighed deeply as he signaled to the stop keeper to notify him of the spill then turned back to Harry. "Yes, Potter, I'm sure you are sorry. But next time I advise you obey the rules."

Harry's bottom lip was protruding slightly as he sniffled and nodded his head. His hands had already found their way back to the seat of his pants trying to rub, the now fading sting away. Quietly, he inched closer to the Potions Master, his hands still behind his back. Snape had turned his attention to the shopkeeper once more. He offered to pay for the ruined good and then asked for his normal supplies plus a few others be wrapped up.

Once the man had walked off to gather Severus's order, Harry reached up and took hold of Snape's hand. Shocked the older man turned his head to gaze down at the young boy. His first instinct was to pull away but he fought it.

Another deep sigh escaped Severus as he allowed the child to hold his hand, he figured at least this way he could keep track of him. Harry looked much more content now than moments ago. Once the shopkeeper returned Snape paid him and took the package in his free hand. "Alright, boy. Lets go." With that he led Harry back to the streets of Diagon Alley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Between being sick and work I've been busy (or sleeping). Enjoy!

-Lady Rickard


End file.
